falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Обсуждение участника:Korney San/Archive 3
С Четырёхлетием! left|thumb|Мы рады тому, что Вы с нами!Поздравляем, житель Убежища! Благодаря условиям, созданным компанией Волт-Тек, а также Вашей неугасимой любознательности и исключительной приверженности серии Fallout и нашему Убежищу, Вы по-прежнему с нами, в Убежище !!! --Судья пустоши (обсуждение) 00:11, декабря 7, 2015 (UTC) Острая нехватка в пище Прошу вас сделать обобщение о потребляемых продуктах в первых серий игр для этого обсуждения. Уже четверо заинтересованы в даче названия чёткого определения и структуризации. Вы, как наиболее просветлённый в FO1, FO2 и FOT нужны нам в обсуждении)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 21:51, февраля 5, 2016 (UTC) : Отписался. --Korney San (обсуждение) 16:19, февраля 6, 2016 (UTC) Шаблон:Navbox Существа Доброго времени суток! Случайно наткнувшись на данный шаблон, я посмотрел, посмотрел, и пришёл к выводу, что его стоит переделать. В текущем виде он…неудобен. Главное, что стоит изменить — добавить параметр, позволяющий выводить список существ только по заданной игре. Ну и поменять принцип отображения этих списков, документацию заполнить, но это мелочи. Я смогу сделать всё это сам. Однако, этот шаблон используется чуть ли не в двух сотнях статей. И везде надо будет проставить новый параметр. Может ли такую задачу выполнить бот? Я не разбираюсь в ботах, но как я это вижу — бот проверяет категории статьи, и если находит например категорию «Существа Fallout 3», меняет ? --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:13, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Да, разукрашенное яйцо из FO2 в таком виде.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:17, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: Наваял. --Korney San (обсуждение) 13:26, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Спасибо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 13:53, апреля 7, 2016 (UTC) Савинелли на Девичьей улице Стало интересно, а в каких числах/сроках появляется Савинелли на этой улице? Я правильно понимаю, что он там появляется только после оказанной помощи Избранным в сопровождении караванов и не предлагает помощи в доставлении "лекарств" в Реддинг? Т.е. он предлагает помощь только по пути в Рино?--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 09:34, апреля 9, 2016 (UTC) : Копнул скрипты, обновил информацию. --Korney San (обсуждение) 10:17, апреля 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Спасибо.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 11:04, апреля 11, 2016 (UTC) Доработки с шаблонами Можете маленько поправить Существ ибо строка актёра почему-то не просматривается, хотя я добавил строку. И ещё, как предлагал ранее: может из-за отсутствия толкового понятия строку "форма организации" вообще убрать эту строку, тем более в плане техпараметров не на что опираться. А здесь уместно ли добавление строки "Способности", где будут перечисляться способности, которые повлияют на оружие. Я уже просто опасаюсь работы на шаблонах, ибо мои криво работают по неизвестной причине. И кстати загадка: почему-то из статей тематики Добрососедства, в которых проставлен соответствующий шаблон, ссылка на сам шаблон ведёт на Даймонд-сити, а никак ни на само Добрососедство. Например, отсюда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 17:59, апреля 18, 2016 (UTC) : Разобрался с шаблонами «Существо» и «Добрососедство». --Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 18:10, апреля 18, 2016 (UTC) Угнанный автомобиль Некоторые участники заинтересовались мирными вопросами отъезда.--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 10:57, октября 9, 2016 (UTC) : Сейчас копну скрипты. --Korney San (обсуждение) 08:44, октября 10, 2016 (UTC) С Новым Годом! Прошу прощения, находился не совсем рядом с чатом и вовремя не отреагировал... :) Отвечаю взаимностью и поздравляю с Наступившим 2017-м годом! Всех благ и мирного неба над головой! --25px|link=User:U.Solo[[User talk:U.Solo| U.Solo «Ad narrandum, non ad probandum»]] 11:53, января 3, 2017 (UTC) : Спасибо! Взаимно! --Korney San (обсуждение) 07:57, января 4, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to use the Christmas/New Year-wishes-tradition, to thank those around me who kept this wikia and daily life more fun for me during the past year. Everything just seems so normal and evident that we are here almost every day, yet it's very worthwhile to consider for a moment how wonderful it is to have people like you on the Wikia, making editing a lot more enjoyable. I would also like to use this opportunity to wish a happy and healthy new year for you and everyone around you who is dear to you. I hope you'll have a great and healthy new year in which all your wishes may come true! -[[User talk:Peace'n Hugs| Greets ]] Peace'n Hugs (talk) (blog) 00:35, января 8, 2017 (UTC) Запрос статуса модератора контента Привет! В соответствии с порядком голосования информирую Вас о том, что мной была подана заявка на получение статуса модератора контента. Буду благодарен, если найдёте возможность рассмотреть её в оперативном порядке. Теодорико (обсуждение) 23:27, августа 6, 2017 (UTC) : Привет! Пока я собирался, Вас уже оперативно рассмотрели. Поздравляю! :) --Korney San (обсуждение) 12:33, августа 8, 2017 (UTC)